ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshi7
The Yonshi Seven. The Yonshi Seven is a term which the Shodai Namikage, Namikaze Minato coined to refer to the Swordsmen of Yonshigakure who had claimed the Seven Swords of the Mist. The first of the Seven Swords of the Mist to arrive within Yonshigakure was Nuibari, brought on the right hip of Takeda Inkroe, a previous member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and Missing Nin at the time of his encounter with the Namikage, perhaps it was the fact that Takeda Inkroe's dream was to master all seven of the Swords and lead his own version of the Seven Swordsmen which inspired Minato to begin the steps required for the group to form, perhaps it was his need to acquire strong figure heads to lead important missions and take on tasks which were of the gravest import and danger. The only thing which is certain is that once the name was assigned, the remaining Swords of the Mist quickly found themselves in the possesion of Yonshigakure. The Oath. Upon proving your worth to the current members of the Yonshi 7 a pact is demanded of you, assuring your dedication to the village, the Namikage and each other: "Do you, Name, swear to uphold the pact that you will never, ever, knowingly or willingly strike down a fellow swordsmen comrade of Yonshigakure, unless they seek to betray the Unit, therein, the Village, the Namikage, myself or a future successor (unless they clearly undermine or betray the village, which comes paramount and tantamount to your very existence), and promise to retrieve any lost sword back to the sanctuary of this village. And master each and every blade, in turn, to ensure that each and every one of you is a functioning part of the finest seven swordsmen unit ever to grace the ninja world. Do you agree to this pact?" ''- Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Shodai Namikage.'' This oath is performed by the acting leader of Yonshigakure to the proven swordsman, who swears the oath before all other members of the Yonshi Seven, after which the joining member may choose between the remaining Seven Swords. The Seven Swords. Here listed are the names of the Seven Swords of the Mist, now in the hands of the Yonshi7, listed will be the method of their acquisition. Samehada * Literal Meaning: Shark Skin * Previous owner: Kako Uchiha [Deceased]. * Ability: Absorbs Chakra, grows with the amount. *Weight: 440lbs Unreleased *Length: 6 Foot Unreleased Though mostly wrapped in bandages, Samehada's construction is atypical in that its actual blade is comprised from a series of downward facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. Samehada grows larger in proportion to the amount of chakra it absorbs, causing its scales to become so long that they ultimately resemble shark fins and its mouth, located at the tip of the blade, to become even more pronounced. Kubikiribōchō * Literal Meaning: Decapitating Carving Knife * Previous owner: HiteMomochiDefeated, Takeda Inkroe to Yonshi Seven HQ * Ability: To reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. *Weight: 230 lbs *Length: 188cm, ( 6"2' ) The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fit the sword's purpose of decapitation, as demonstrated through Suigetsu Hōzuki's use. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. However, despite being well-trained, Suigetsu noted that the heaviness of the blade could still tire him out easily; a problem Zabuza Momochi didn't have. Nuibari * Literal Meaning: Sewing Needle * Previous owner: Takeda Inkroe to Yonshi Seven HQ. * Current owner: Soudai Namikaze * Ability: The ability to pierce all and sew them together. The blade itself assumes the form of a narrow "longsword" (長刀, chōtō) that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire mirroring thread, tied to the eye located at the base of its hilt. This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally stitches them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taut. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of multiple enemies, before catching the needle at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, in order to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the thread. Shibuki * Literal Meaning: Splash * Previous owner: Kako Uchiha to Yonshi Seven HQ. * Ability: Incorperates explosions into strikes. The blade utilises various explosive tags, contained within a substantial scroll, in order to incorporate explosions into the user's own swordsmanship, earning it the title of "blastsword" (爆刀, bakutō). The sword itself features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. The aforementioned scroll unrolls along this latter side, sliding downwards and resting atop its surface to form an individual segment comprised from numerous explosive tags, which separates from the remainder upon detonation. Only once the desired opponent comes into contact with the platform, do the explosive tags finally ignite and then detach, providing a small opportunity for the user to escape the devastating blast radius, while simultaneously compensating for any resultant recoil. The sword is seemingly able to reload another segment of tags onto the platform, automatically after each strike. Kabutowari * Literal Meaning: Helmet Splitter * Previous owner: Kako Uchiha to Yonshi Seven HQ. * Ability: To break through any defense. The sword itself consists of a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope, which together are referred to as a "bluntsword" (鈍刀, dontō) that is said to be able to break through any defence. Although the length of cord means each weapon can be utilised individually, to cut and crush obstructions respectively, their true strength lies in their capability to be employed in conjunction with one another. When facing a particularly difficult or seemingly impenetrable defence; the wielder can first attack by strikin g with the axe, before slamming the hammer downwards onto its blunt backside, thus using the blade like a wedge to drive straight through the offending obstacle and into the desired target located behind. Kiba * Literal Meaning: Fangs * Previous owner: Hidden Mist Shinobi * Current owner: Suzuki Saiyuki * Ability: Regarded as the "Sharpest blades in existance". Lightning capabilities also. A set of twin swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these "thunderswords" (雷刀,'' raitō'') being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. The swords could also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword. Hiramekarei * Literal Meaning: Twin Sword * Previous owner: * Ability: Capable of storing chakra and the two holes at the tip of the blade emit it on command. This can then be formed into various weapons, including a hammer or a longer sword. The weapon itself features an enormous wide and flat blade with two indentations near its base, creati ng a sort of guard, and two handles connected to each other by a short length of cord, earning it the title of "twinsword" (双刀, sōtō). The overall sword looks like a flounder fish in shape and is also apparently very heavy, as Chōjūrō tires easily when carrying it for extended periods of time. When unleashed, it emits chakra from the holes found at the top which coats the entire blade. The Yonshi Seven. Active: Takeda Inkroe *Wielding: Samehdada *Mastered: Nuibari, *Learning: Kubikiribocho. Azuresato Ryu *Wielding: Hiramekarei *Mastered: *Learning: Suzuki Saiyuki *Wielding: Kiba *Mastered: *Learning: Previous: Deceased: Candidates: Uchiha Kako: [Killed in combat with Takeda Inkroe, Nuibari through the heart.] Namikaze Minato: "The Namikage must always be seperate from the Yonshi Seven." page was written by [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkroe Inkroe ] Category:Yonshi Seven Category:Group